


A Saturday Night of an in the Closet Waiter

by in_the_closet_hunter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Smut, customer!cas, i suck, okay sorry if it is sucky i really did try, some fluff I guess, sorry about my bad grammar, tumblr prompt i recieved, waiter!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:39:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10260362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_closet_hunter/pseuds/in_the_closet_hunter
Summary: Dean Winchester isn't too fond of his job when it comes to Saturday nights, but on this specific night he meets a stranger and a string of events occur that Dean could never imagine happening.





	

Saturday nights at the Roadhouse is Dean’s enemy, sometimes he wishes that Saturday would stop existing or that the Roadhouse would burn down, but he quickly remembers that he enjoys his job for the most part, enjoys and loves his co workers and desperately needs the money. So Dean takes a deep breath and gets over his complaining. As he ties the apron around his waist he lets out a sigh watching the first wave of customers walk in. These customers tend to be families or friends just having a get together-they're easy to handle. It's when the second wave of customers- the drinkers come in when Dean starts getting irritated. He found that there is a constant pattern of men and women getting drunk and aggressively hitting on him. It disgusts him how vulgar the customers can get, the women tend to stay sweet but constantly being told how good it would be to see a dick go up his ass is slightly disturbing to Dean. For one, he is not gay and two that just sounds uncomfortable and based on the couple times he has tried to finger himself proved it.  
Dean walks over to the first table a considerably big group that can automatically be recognized as a family, at least by the small bickering between the kids. He steps up and says, “Hello! My name is Dean and I’ll be your waiter for the night. Can I get you guys something to drink ?” Dean licks his lips nervously as he feels multiple eyes settle on him. The first one to speak up looks to be the father, “Cokes all around will be fine.” Dean nods writing it down. “1 Perfect. I’ll be right back with those for you.” He quickly does a headcount eight total. As he finishes he count Dean locks eyes with probably the most beautiful blue he has ever seen. It takes Dean about thirty seconds to pull his eyes away from the almost unnerving stare. He quickly walks off getting the cokes.  
As he fills the glasses he sighs, “Benny! There is a big family and one of the boys stared at me like...a full on uncomfortable stare.” His coworker Benny let's out a laugh.  
“Can you blame him ? You're pretty hot.” Dean feels his cheeks burn at the comment.  
“Shut up.” He scowls as he puts the glasses on a serving tray.  “Once I drop these off would you mind taking over the table.”  
Benny shakes his head, “Nope. It's all for you.” Dean let's out a groan as he exits the kitchen.  
He puts on his best smile as he walks to the table. “Here you guys go.” He chips out. He begins setting the glasses around the table when the same pair of blue eyes follow his every movement. Dean will never ever admit this, but he actually doesn't mind, there is something different about this guy. Dean sets the class down in front of the man and receives a soft yet rough, “Thank you.”  
Dean begins to panic, truly panic because Jesus fuck, the blue eyed mans voice does things to him that he will never admit to. Dean almost forgets to continue doing his job but simply clears his throats muttering a thank you and moves on.  
One of the younger ones, longer golden hair smiles at Dean when he sets the soda pop down. “Don't mind Cassie over there, he just gets that way around beautiful men.” The boy then winks at Dean making him slightly uncomfortable.  
“Oh. Okay.” Dean states dumbly not sure what else to do. He looks over the family again seeing that some of the other kids are interacting with each other but the assumed dad is watching Dean carefully. Somehow, Dean's eyes end up on...Cassie’s ? Interesting name for a boy, maybe it is a nickname.  
“Are you guys ready to order ?” Dean asks in his customer service voice-which is surprisingly different than his actual voice.  
Everyone at the table settles down and gives him their orders and once again when Cass speak Dean feels the similar tingles spread through his body. He simply nods, “Awesome. It'll be out in a few minutes.” Dean walks away feeling the stare on him.  
When he gets in the kitchen and hands Benny the order Benny tilts his head. “Dude are you okay ? You look flustered and red...please don't get sick. I can't survive alone.” Dean just shakes his head.  
“Just a very interesting table, uncomfortable.” He breathes out causing a frown to form on Benny’s face.  
“Why because a boy is hitting on you ?” Dean rolls his eyes at Benny, “No.” he almost replies rudely. Dean leaves the kitchen as the host informs him another group of people came in. So Dean goes out and goes through the motions, trying his hardest not to look back at the man but miserably failing.  
Once he got the second table their drinks he gets the food from his first table ready to serve. Benny laughs as he sees Dean’s anxiety flare up, “Just relax brother.” He states causing Dean to nod frantically.  
“Right..relax I can do that.” He quickly goes out serving the food and quickly gets out of there with minimal interaction, to say the least he is tipped poorly when the family leaves; what surprises Dean is that Cass did not leave with the family. He simply moved to the bar. Great. Dean is in disbelieve that the man is going to be a part of the second wave of customers.  
Around 7:30 pm Dean changes his shift to bartending while Jo takes over serving.  
Dean approaches the man with a nervous smile, “Nice to see you here. Here is the menu.” Dean hands the man the menu. “it is Cassie right ?” Dean watches as the mesmerizing eyes roll slightly in clear irritation.  
“No. That is simply, a very annoying nickname my brother has given me. The name is Castiel.” Castiel’s voice is a bit louder than before, slightly more confident and deep. A real deep and sexy voice. Dean licks his lips, “Nice to meet you Castiel.” He breathes out becoming frustrated with just how flustered and turned on this man makes him. Cass looks over the menu for a minute or so before looking up prompting Dean to ask, “So what can I get for you ?”  
Castiel smirks before responding, “Are you on the menu  ?” Dean turns bright red and looks around the bar absolutely avoiding any eye contact with Cass.  
He inhales deeply before retorting, “Unfortunately we don't promote cannibalism here.” Cass let's out the most beautiful laugh Dean has ever heard.  
“That is quite a disappointment, I am sure you taste amazing.” There is a purr in his tone that makes Dean grip the bar, he grips it so hard that his knuckles turn white.  
“I have been told that before.” Dean says slowly becoming more confident, he even make direct eye contact with Castiel. The endless blue eyes are no longer as blue as before seeing as the color is being swallowed by the expansion of his pupils. Arousal.  
“Guess I’ll have to settle for a mojito.” Cass shrugs before smiling. “And maybe after your shift we can go somewhere that promotes said cannibalism.”  
Dean swallows nervously as he considers the offer before his brain can catch up the words are falling his lips, “I get off in two hours. Don't get drunk.” Cass simply nods looking over Dean as he begins to the make the drink. He slides it to Cass before approaching another man at the bar. One of the regulars that Dean absolutely hates, Alastair gets more and more vulgar and pushing with every night.  
“What can I get you douchebag ?” Dean sourly asks.  
“That's no way to treat a customer babe.” Alastair respond before adding, “I'll have to punish you for it later...bend you over, spank that fine ass till it's all bruised.” Dean’s jaw clenches as the sick feeling bubbles into him.  
“I'm assuming you want the regular.” Dean replies as he reaches for the whiskey. He begins pouring it in the glass, “Ya know I wish you would stop showing up here.”  
Alastair frowns as he says, “And I want to shove my dick up your ass and mark you with my cum but we don't always get what we want.” In a moment Castiel is by Alastair growling, “If you do not leave him alone I will have to take a drastic action to make you leave and never come back.” Alastair laughs, “I think you should watch your mouth..boy. I ain't afraid to hurt you.” At that Dean feels pure rage, no one will hurt his Castiel and that is not a thought he is going to process.”Alastair leave him alone.” Dean grits out.  
Castiel suddenly hits Alastair, he hits him hard and upon contact Alastair drops, knocked out cold.  
Dean’s eyes widen slightly, “Jesus Cass...you do this often ?” He laughs out suddenly becoming very very uncomfortable hot. Dean suppress the groan of annoyance when he feels his pants tighten.  
Cass turns to him with a deep frown, “No. I actually never do this.” Dean inhales sharply as he feels the overwhelming feeling of being special.  
“Cass..we should go just...just give me a sec.” Before Castiel has the chance to speak Dean is running to the back. Within a few minutes he is back out, “Sorry ‘bout that had to tell my boss I was leaving. Explained the situation and she said you are welcome here anytime.” Castiel raises an eyebrow. “Interesting response to an act of violence.” Dean laughs with a nod, “Well she is very interesting.” He looks down at Alastair and frowns as he walks around him heading for the exit, Cass right behind him. Dean explains where his apartment is and the two begin walking, a silence settles over the two as Dean begins getting lost in thought. There is a sudden grip on his arm that is pulling him in an alley then shoving him against the brick wall. He gasps out from the impact and it takes Dean a few seconds to realize that it Castiel doing this.  
They lock eyes before Cass leans in and kisses Dean, hard, desperate and sloppy. He is clearly inexperienced but Dean can't find it in him to care, the only thing he can focus on is the chapped lips against his and the soft tongue fucking into his mouth. Dean moans into the kiss as he swirls his tongue around Castiel's needing to taste him. A small whimper is mixed into the kiss from Cass as he slots his leg into between Dean's slightly brushing against Dean's erection. Dean breaks the kiss gasping then breathing heavily, trying his best to control it but he loses his mind when Castiel whispers roughly in his ear, “I want to make you feel good.” Cass begins nibbling and sucking on Dean’s ear lobe drawing another gasp from the man as he begins grinding against Castiel's leg, needing some relieve for his painfully hard dick.”Fuck Cass.” Dean rasps out as Castiel begins sucking and biting small marks on Dean’s neck. Dean grips onto Castiel's wild dark hair speeding up his thrusts. Everything is overwhelming but it only gets better when Cass slides his hands up Dean's shirt and begins pinching gently at his nipples causing Dean to let out a loud moan. This continues for a few minutes till Dean finally breathes out, “C-Cass stop.” The man automatically stops and pulls away looking slightly nervous, “Did I cross a line ?” He asks clearly nervous.  
“No! No..just wanna get to my place for more privacy.” Dean replies. Castiel simply nods taking Dean's hand gently in his, “Well let us go then.”  
Dean nods quickly and begins leading Cass to his apartment. They are there within five minutes and the second they step into Dean's apartment, Castiel latches himself back onto Dean's throat while picking Dean up. Dean roughly explains where his room his and Castiel gets them there within a matter of seconds. When they do Cass throws Dean on the bed and crawls on top him beginning to kiss him once again. It gets hot, a lot hotter than it had been outside and Dean finds himself shirtless with Castiel's mouth attached to his nipples sucking and biting on them causing constant moans from Dean, a noise that Castiel could get used to. When Cass pulls away from Dean, He whines in a complaint. Cass chuckles, shaking his head while he begins working Dean’s pants off, “You are so needy.” Dean only whimpers in response then sighs in relief when he feels his cock hit his stomach when released from the constraint of his pants. Cass hungrily looks Dean up and down before he begins to kiss down Dean's chest once again playing with his nipples drawing out those beautiful moans once more before kissing a trail down. As he sinks lower small gasps fall from Dean’s mouth. Cass looks over the hard cock in front of him then gently licks the underside, ever so slowly causing Dean to buck his hips up but Cass quickly puts a stop to the action by gripping Dean's hips roughly and holding him down. Cass feels a sudden wave of arousal shoot through him as he realizes that bruises will be left.  
Dean whimpers as Castiel takes him into his mouth and sinks down slowly as he sucks and swirls his tongue around Dean's shaft. When Dean’s dick hits the back of Castiel's throat, he swallows causing Dean to slide down his throat slightly. Dean gasps loudly while gripping at the sheets. Castiel swallows once more focusing on making sure he is constructing his muscles perfectly around dean.  
Castiel slowly pulls off of Dean, who grunts in annoyance at the loss of contact. “Don't worry baby.” Cass soothes before he begins sucking softly at Dean’s balls gently but quickly sinks lower. Cass circles his tongue around the rim of Dean’s asshole. Dean shivers in pleasure as he lets out a soft moan which increases in volume as Cass spreads his cheeks wide and begins fucking into him ruthlessly with his tongue. Once Castiel is satisfied with the mess Dean has become he pulls away and grabs the lube quickly slicking two fingers up and pressing them into Dean without much warning. Dean groans in pain and pleasure, tensing up slightly as he gets used to the new member in his body. Castiel allows Dean to adjust before slowly pumping his fingers in and out of Dean, scissoring him open as he does so. Dean breathes heavily sinking into the foreign feeling. Eventually Castiel adds a third finger drawing a whimper from Dean. He grunts out and stutters, “C-Cass need more..need you.” When Castiel removes his fingers from Dean he sighs.  
“Alright baby boy.” Cass nearly whispers. Dean responds with a hum and smile. Cass quickly find the condom and slides it onto himself, then quickly lubes himself up becoming impossibly harder as he thinks about the warmth and pressure that is about to suffocate his cock.  
Dean watches Castiel's every movement filling with impatience. Without any warning Castiel is slamming into Dean in one fluid moment. Dean whimpers out a moan and grinds back against Castiel to try and get the man buried deeper inside of him. Castiel chuckles at the response before pulling all the way out and pounding back in. Cass grips tightly onto Dean’s hips and begins to fuck him hard, deep and ruthlessly. Once Cass finds Dean’s prostate, he focuses all his power to hit that spot drawing yelps and loud moans from a withering Dean, who is falling apart under him. Castiel moans softly as he watches him fuck into Dean, the erotic sight making him speed up, just needing more. Another yelp slips from Dean as he suddenly comes unexpectedly. Seeing Dean’s seed eject from him and land on his chest and beautiful tummy causes Castiel to come shortly after with a loud moan. He slowly comes to a stop before he pulls out of Dean and begins to eagerly clean Dean’s come off of him via his mouth. Castiel moans quietly at the earthiness and sweetness of Dean's cum. When he is cleaned Cass takes the condom off, tying it then throwing it away. Dean sighs pulling Cass next to him before snuggling close to him, “Can I stay ?” He asks softly.  
Castiel smiles while wrapping an arm around Dean pulling him closer, “I would love if you stayed.” And with that Dean falls asleep with a small smile on his face.


End file.
